Knights of the Black Rose
"The Order of the Black Rose “Black Rose Knights” “Black Rose Elves” Devices and Uniforms The Knights of the Black Rose wear tabards that are gray, trimmed with black and adorned with a design of a black rose on the chest. Aside from this, there is no other common device or uniform. Goal The Knights of the Black Rose have one main goal, and that is to serve and protect the Elven Royal family. The knights also have other goals in the form of quests or missions given by the Queen or Royal family. Territory The Order of the Black Rose is located in Doro Y'Edhel and they serve the Elven royal family. They often act throughout the lands of Xaria as befits the desires of the Queen. They will act in the best interests of Elves no matter the land. Genesis The Order of the Black Rose is as old as Elven society on Xaria. Dun Y'Estel was a brilliant shining city that celebrated and revered nature and all it gave us. In this city of light dwelled the first King and Queen of the Elves. Life in the silver forest was joyous and peaceful. And the Mor'Edhil (also called Dark Elves or Drow) hated them for it. The Dark Elves lived underground and carried a burning hatred for the lighter Elves. They had a plan that would cut out the heart and happiness of their cousins that lived in the light. King Ayr’thyrin held a celebration of the spring solstice, and all sang, danced, and played tunes in honor of life and beauty of the world. The festivities lasted into the night. Long after the sun had set, the King and Queen Eylira retired for the evening. Not long after, screams were heard from their chambers. Elves ran through the banquet hall, and through the rose gardens that were outside the royal chambers. When they dashed through the doors, they found the horribly mutilated bodies of their beloved King and Queen. The last light faded from their eyes and all the roses in the garden changed from crimson to black. Those who had rushed to the sound of the screams vowed that they would never let such an atrocity occur again. Prince Läüranar, now King, proclaimed that these Elves would be his knights and with a ceremony, he knighted them. He then made them swear the very same oath that each Knight swears to this day. He decreed that his knights would forever wear the symbol of a Black Rose, to never forget what had transpired. Past Throughout the history of the Elves, the Black Rose have always served the needs of the Elven Crown and Royal family and defended Elves in need. In 503, the Elven Queen and the Black Rose were informed by Auberick that the Queen’s only daughter still lives. With the impending departure of the current Queen Thielora Regalia, the Black Rose are scouring the lands to find any clues to the daughter’s whereabouts. Later that year Thielora Regalia, Queen of the Elves, passed into the Fae. With her dying, there was no longer any member of the Elven Royal Family to serve. The Queen's dying wish was that her daughter, the last of the lineage, heir to the Throne and direct connection to the realm of the Fae, be found and the land be saved. Present Currently there are approximately two hundred Knights of the Black Rose. A few of the Black Rose hold positions of responsibility; Three are currently serving as members of the Elven High Council. These exceptions aside, after the Queen's passing, the remaining Black Rose Knights left their home in the Silver Forests of Doro Y'Edhel to seek anything to lead them to the Elven Princess. They are scouring the lands in hope of restoring the peace and balance to their lands. Alliances Currently, the Black Rose have alliances with several of the orders and groups that are a force for good in the land. This includes the Veldron Knights, the Knights of Light, the Akkorian Heralds, and more. Enemies All those who seek to cause harm or injustice to the Elven Royal Family, or any Elf, are the enemies of the Black Rose. The Mor’Edhil, called Dark Elves by the races of men, are the mortal enemies of the Black Rose Knights. Leadership The King and Queen of the Elves and their immediate family are those who command the knighthood. The knights bow to their will and do not follow the directions of others should it conflict with the wishes of the Royal Family. The Crown is usually known to give the knights orders, missions, or quests that are of interest to her or the Elven homeland. With no members of the Royal family left, the Knights are completey autonomous. As there is no heirarchy among the Knights, they often come together in groups to agree upon the best course fo their actions. From time to time the Elven High Council has requested their aid or service. As the Knights are not beholden to the Council, they have every right to decline. A Black Rose knight also has an equivalent Elven Army rank of Captain. Divisions There are no divisions among the Black Rose. All members are knights in service to the Queen and the royal family of Doro Y'Edhel. They are all of equal rank. The Tenets and Code of the Order of the Black Rose The priorities of the Order are as follows: FIRST: to serve and protect all those of the Elven Royal Lineage, SECOND: to uphold the creeds and values treasured by the Fae Lord Auberick, and, THIRD: to protect the life of every Elf, assisting those in need or distress. “Behave with dignity and honour. Allow no one to look down upon thee or speak ill against thee; do this by leading a life that incurs no blame. Do not be a party to ill company, nor shouldst thou participate in quests for personal glory or evil intention. Do not allow thy spirit to become tainted by the usage of Dark Magiks or objects enchanted by evil hands. Never break an oath given in good faith or thy word of honour. “All life is sacred, and so in the taking of life, weigh the consequences. Never unnecessarily take a life when an alternate method would suffice. Ours is a dark brotherhood, but know that by shouldering the burden of executing those who would make themselves our enemies, thou wouldst spare another elf that pain. “Thou wilt not suffer an injustice to continue in thy presence. Moere freely grants the gift of life, but no one possesses the right to infringe upon the freedom of another, save through responsibility to liege or family; injustice, tyranny, and terror can make a prison of life, so tolerate it not. If a crime is committed against an elf, thou art obligated to render judgment so that justice may be served. “Mercy is the characteristic of a civilized mind, so if an opponent yields to thee, thou art obligated to grant thy foe mercy. Command him to swear an oath never to bear arms against thee again. Though caution should not be cast to the wind, every being must be given a chance to redeem himself and prove he is honourable. If he violates this trust, then his life is forfeit, condemned by his own actions. If thy defeated foe is guilty of crimes against the Elven people, then he must yet stand trial and face righteous judgment; see to it that his crimes are properly tried, whether this is best done by thee or the High Council. “Thou must never bear arms against another of the Black Rose. Always obey the edicts and commands of the High Council, and of the Crown without fail or hesitation. Demonstrate proper respect and deference to thy superiors, of which are few, for they have rightfully earned their position. Thou art bound by thine honour to complete the tasks entrusted with thee to the death. “Of the Undead, do not suffer their existence. They are abominations of the natural order, spiritless beings that have been magiked to walk again after being robbed of life. These monstrosities may exist indefinitely, rivaling even our lifespans, and their plans and machinations often span centuries - thus, they pose a great threat to all Elven peoples. Destroy them without hesitation or remorse.” Recruitment The Black Rose are the Knights of the Elven Nation. The Elven royal family selects each Knight for deeds of valor or outstanding service to Doro Y'Edhel or the royal family. The Queen knights each Black Rose herself, therefore all Knights must be approved by her. The ceremony of knighthood is performed by the highest of the Elven Royal blood. Throughout the ceremony the Elf kneels at the foot of the Monarch. The Monarch recites the origin of the knighthood and gives a speech to those present about the duty and service of the Knights. Then the Monarch knights the Elf. Placing the sword on the left shoulder, “Dost thou swear to serve the Royal Family of Doro Y'Edhel with thy life?” After the answer; placing the sword on right shoulder, “Dost thou swear to revere and uphold the creeds and values of Auberick, Lord of the Fae?” After the answer; placing the sword on left shoulder, “Dost thou swear to stand for those Elves in need, to speak and act in their defense?” After the answer, “Then rise, Name, and join thy brothers and sisters of the Black Rose.” Typical Member Throughout history, all of the knights of the Black Rose have been Elves. There have been five exceptions since the inception of the order. Knights can be of either gender. The traits that all the Black Rose knights share are loyalty, devotion, and courage. Generally Known The Black Rose are often considered valiant defenders of the Elven Crown and Elves throughout Xaria. In-Character Quote “Black Rose?! I thought they were a myth!” -Captain Roche of the Rynith Guard Contact Dave Miner Red File None Known Characters Kyril Fëanor - Dave Miner Manasseh Fëangren - Devin Parker